Mi reflejo
by Kurenai Ayanami
Summary: <html><head></head>Todos conocemos la historia contada desde el punto de vista de los vikingos. Pero, ¿cómo lo vivieron los dragones? Suerte tuvo Hipo de que al furia nocturna no le agradara la carne humana. Los raquíticos no son de su gusto.</html>
1. No huyas de lo que no puedes comprender

**No tenía intención de subir este relato pero me conozco y sé de sobra que si no lo hago, jamás terminaré de escribirlo. Esta idea se me ocurrió a través de un roleo que tengo como una amiga en el que me dio por pensar en cómo sería la película desde el otro punto de vista. Así que, básicamente es una recreación de la primera película desde los ojos de Toothless (Desdentao, Chimuelo). Sé que la narración puede ir rápida en algunos momentos, pero eso se debe a que lo que más me interesa es la relación entre dragón y vikingo. En fin, espero que os guste :D**

* * *

><p>Mis alas rozaban el viento y se hacían uno con él. Mis ojos verde ácido escrutaban la oscuridad, aunque tampoco era necesario. Solo tenía que seguir al resto de los dragones. El hambre y el poder que la "reina de la colmena" ejercía sobre nosotros eran demasiado fuertes como para ser sistemáticamente ignorado. Mi aguda visión y mi olfato me indicaron que la isla se encontraba a pocos kilómetros, así que aceleré. A mi llegada, el caos se cernía sobre ese pequeño pueblo vikingo y mi aparición, solo contribuyó a empeorarlo.<p>

-¡Un furia nocturna!

Me habían divisado pero poco importaba. Ellos no podían hacerme nada y yo… bueno, yo podía hacerlo todo. Podía prenderles como una antorcha si quería. Con un potente batir de alas podía derribar al vikingo más recio y fuerte. Con mis garras era capaz de hundir un tejado. Planeé sobre la isla contemplando los destrozos que causaban mis… ¿compañeros? a la par que esquivaba los proyectiles lanzados con el propósito de capturarme. O matarme. Mientras me decidía por mi siguiente táctica, oculto en las sombras que proyectaba la noche sobre mis escamas, vi a un chico flacucho separarse del grupo con un extraño artefacto. Alcé un poco más el vuelo, más no separé mis ojos de él, curioso. Se dirigió hacia la zona en la que yo volaba, escudriñando el cielo. ¿Acaso…? Disparó y una red vino hacia mi posición a toda velocidad. Traté de esquivarla pero fue demasiado tarde. Me vi enredado en ella y caí. Caí, caí, caí. Mi rugido de dolor, sorpresa y frustración se escuchó mientras mi conciencia se desvanecía y mi cuerpo se desplomaba.

El tiempo se detuvo. Sentía mi cuerpo entumecido, mis alas aprisionadas, mi pecho fuertemente apretado. Abrí los ojos y le vi. El vikingo escuálido estaba de pie, frente a mí, con un cuchillo en las manos. Murmuraba cosas ininteligibles, apuntando con su arma a mi corazón. Veía su pulso temblar, sus manos inquietas, su rostro tratando de mostrar inúltimente decisión ante la "proeza" que iba a realizar. Una parte de mi sabía que no lo iba a hacer, que no era capaz ni tenía valor para ello. Pero una vocecita en mi interior gritó: _¡Es un vikingo! Esto es lo que hacen los vikingos, matar dragones_. Me miró a los ojos. Le miré. Vi reflejada su angustia, una lucha que mantenía consigo mismo. Vi miedo, determinación. Pánico al rechazo. Y dolor. Vi mucho dolor. No podía seguir sintiendo todo aquello. Respirando agitadamente, acompasada con el propio respirar de aquel muchacho, tan solo dejé caer mis párpados y esperé a que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer… Y me liberó. No sé por qué lo hizo, pero lo hizo. Las cuerdas dejaron de retenerme, las sentía deslizarse suavemente sobre mis escamas.

En cuanto recuperé el control de mí mismo, me abalancé sobre ese estúpido crío y lo acorralé contra una roca. Su pecho subía y bajaba con furia a causa del pánico, haciéndole quedar indefenso e inútil. Pero no gritó de miedo ni pidió auxilio. Tan solo se quedó lo más quieto que pudo, tratando de controlar su temor y así mismo. De nuevo nuestras miraras se cruzaron. Ahora era yo quien tenía el poder de matarlo. Debería haberlo hecho. Pero no pude. Tan solo le rugí, un rugido espantoso, una advertencia. Con un rápido movimiento me di la vuelta y salí volando. O lo intenté, porque en ese instante fui consciente del intenso dolor que recorría mi cola. Aun así, quise huir lo más rápido posible de allí. No quería que el muchacho pudiera refuerzos o algo por el estilo. No estaba en la mejor situación para verme rodeado por más vikingos.

Aleteé tan fuerte y veloz como pude, chocándome en mi camino con montículos de piedra y árboles. Una rama baja me golpeó con violencia en un ala lo que hizo que me desestabilizara por completo y cayera en una especie de claro hundido en mitad del bosque en que me encontraba. Aterricé de lateral, magullando mi ya de por sí malherido cuerpo. Me tomé unos minutos para recuperarme y me incorporé, sentado sobre mis dos patas traseras. Extendí la cola. Me faltaba la aleta izquierda, mi timón de vuelo, lo que me impedía precisamente eso, volar. Eso era perfecto. Estaba atrapado no solo en una isla desconocida, sino en una hondonada sin escapatoria posible. Eché un vistazo crítico a los escarpados muros que me rodeaban y me dirigí al más cercano para tratar de escalarlo, algo que, como ya suponía, fue infructuoso.

Agotado, decidí descansar en aquel lugar y cuando estuviera recuperado, hallar un modo de escapar de aquella cárcel pedregosa. Por suerte, aparte de hierba y árboles, el claro tenía un bonito lago en el centro (más bien un charco grande), así que me dispuse a pescar. O esa era mi intención, hasta comprobar que, al no poder contar con mi velocidad de vuelo para sorprender a los peces, se me escapaban de entre los dientes cada vez que metía la cabeza en el agua.

Con un rugido de impotencia me dejé caer otra vez en la mullida hierba. Los minutos, las horas, los días. Pasaban sin que lo notara. Solo trataba una y otra vez de comer, huir, volar. Y no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Me sentía completamente desvalido e inútil. Con un poco de astucia logré pescar algo, no lo suficiente para saciarme, pero sí lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Seguí mi peripecia de escalar las rocas, emitiendo bolas de plasma cuando el cansancio y frustración se apoderaban de mí. Hasta que el vikingo volvió a aparecer. Tan solo se sentaba a mirarme, para luego hacer garabatos en un cuaderno. Seguía teniendo miedo evidente, pero ya me resultaba indiferente. Al poco rato se fue.


	2. Forbidden Friendship

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con la segunda parte. La verdad, no esperaba tantos lectores para una historia tan simple ya que es contar la película desde el punto de vista del dragón. Pero agradezco enormemente vuestro seguimiento y vuestros comentarios porque son los que me animan a continuar. Sin más dilación, metámonos en las escamas de un furia nocturna...**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Cressida Cowell y DreamWorks

* * *

><p>Regresó al día siguiente. Lo olí antes de verlo. Me encaramé a una de las rocas y le observé desde lo alto. Sostenía un pez en su mano que lucía delicioso, pero seguía sin fiarme de él y de sus verdaderas intenciones. Le aceché hasta que me vio. Bajé, casi me deslicé, por la piedra hasta quedar frente a él. Se giró un tanto tembloroso, sosteniendo el pez en alto para asegurarse de que yo lo había visto y pensando que eso me iba a impedir comerle. Pues bueno, tenía razón. Aquel vikingo era demasiado larguirucho y delgado para mi gusto y prefería lo marítimo antes que la carne humana. Estiró el brazo en mi dirección y el hambre y la curiosidad pudieron conmigo, así que me acerqué cauteloso. En parte por mi propia seguridad, en parte por el miedo que podía percibir en sus acciones. Abrí la boca con los dientes retráctiles ocultos para no causar más pavor del necesario. Hasta que un ligero brillo llamó mi atención. Gruñí y retrocedí. Apartó con rapidez el chaleco para sacar a relucir el cuchillo que colgaba de su cinto. Intuyendo mis pensamientos, lo dejó caer sobre la hierba y luego, con un hábil movimiento de pie (¿sabía hacer algo más aparte de ser torpe? Guau) lo tiró al agua ante mi atenta y vigilante mirada, la cual no despegaba de él.<p>

Cuando me vi fuera de peligro (vamos, ¿qué podía hacer ese raquítico sin arma?), me senté sobre mis patas traseras y dejé traslucir en mi expresión la curiosidad que sentía por aquel ser bípedo. Estiró nuevamente el brazo y me acerqué, manteniendo todavía una actitud defensiva. Abrí mis fauces, con mis dientes aún retraídos y un ronroneo de placer.

-Uy, ¿no tienes dientes? Habría jurado que tenías…

Mi estómago rugió; no tenía tiempo para tanto parloteo, así que le mostré que, para su desgracia, no solo tenía sino que estaban afilados como sierras y le robé el pez de la mano. Lo devoré de una sola vez y me relamí con gusto.

-… dientes. –concluyó la frase con su aguda y asustadiza voz.

Con un rugido apagado, caminé hacia él con la cabeza gacha en busca de más pescado oculto en las alforjas de su pantalón. Él daba dos pasos hacia atrás por cada paso que avanzaba yo, negando con sus gestos, haciéndome saber que, para mi desgracia, no había traído más que eso.

-¡No! No, no, ya no tengo más. –dijo a la par que otra vez le acorralaba contra una de las rocas por allí esparcidas.

Pensé que aquello no era justo. Ese vikingo empezaba a caerme simpático y ya que me había traído la comida, lo menos que podía hacer era agradecérselo a la forma draconiana. Así que regurgité medio pez del que me había comido y lo dejé caer en su regazo, inclinándome sobre él. No iba a ser solo yo el alimentado. Me aparté ligeramente y volví a adoptar mi posición sobre mis patas traseras. El bípedo emitió un sonido raro y puso una mueca extraña que no logré entender. Jadeó y se recostó contra la piedra, mirándome atentamente y sujetando con delicadeza el pez entre sus extrañas extremidades. Durante unos segundos se queda quieto como preguntándose qué se supone que debe hacer, por lo que echo un rápido vistazo al manjar y luego le devuelvo la mirada. Suspira y se lo lleva a la boca, dando un pequeño bocado tras dudar, hinchando sus mejillas graciosamente con el pez. Me lo ofrece nuevamente y aunque mi primer impulso es arrebatárselo sin dilación, me obligo a recordar que es una especie de ofrenda de paz entre nosotros y con un gesto, insisto en que ahora le pertenece. Parece a punto de vomitar cuando se traga la carne que aún mantiene en su boca y un escalofrío le recorre. Saco un poco la lengua y ronroneo, siguiendo atento a todos sus movimientos.

El humano hace algo raro con la boca, estirando los labios en una mueca y enseñando un poco los dientes. Me resulta divertida esa expresión y como si se tratara de un juego, imito su comportamiento, aunque creo que no me sale tan bien como a él. Al verme, su expresión cambia. Se muestra de repente más confiado, hasta tal punto de que se estira ligeramente hacia delante con su brazo hacia a mí, queriendo tocarme. ¿Pero qué se ha creído ese saco de huesos? Saco mis dientes a relucir con un gruñido y me aparto de él. Que haya compartido mi comida con él no le convierte en alguien cercano ni le da derecho a tocarme. Vuelo a trompicones al lado contrario del claro hundido, lo más alejado de él que el lugar me permite. El cansancio que he acumulado durante el día por escalar las rocas me pesa sorpresivamente, así que con mi llamarada trazo un círculo en la tierra y me coloco dentro, hecho un ovillo.

El piar de un pájaro llama mi atención. Alzo la vista buscándolo y cuando la bajo, me encuentro al chico sentado a pocos metros, levantando una de sus patas blancas. Lo que me faltaba. Bufo y cambio la posición de mi cuerpo para evitar su mirada incómoda, cubriéndome con mis alas y la cola mutilada. Con mi fina audición escucho el crujir de la tierra y la hierba por lo que deduzco que se está moviendo. Siento una onda de calor acercándose a mi cola y la levanto, encontrándome al vikingo con su pata nuevamente estirada hacia mí. Al verse sorprendido, se levanta de un salto y camina unos pasos, dándome la espalda. ¿Acaso ese mocoso no me va a dejar en paz?

Me incorporo y decido dormir colgado de un árbol usando para ello mi cola, usando mis alas como cobertura. A pesar de estar ignorándole deliberadamente, el escuálido sigue en el claro, siento su presencia. Aparto la membrana que cubre mi cara y este entra en mi campo de visión. Está sentado en la piedra donde momentos antes había estado acorralado comiéndose el pez. Sujeta algo en la pata humana y, aunque no le veo la cara, por la posición de sus hombros sé que está concentrado en algún tipo de tarea.

La curiosidad puede conmigo y ya que no tiene pinta de querer dejarme solo de momento, decido acercarme hasta su posición sin hacer ruido, para no alertarle. Me asomo por detrás. Tiene un palo en la mano y está hundiéndolo ligeramente en la tierra, dibujando formas. ¡Pero si soy yo! O bueno, algo que se parece a mí. Mis ojos verdes siguen inquietos el rasgar de la madera sobre la arena. Está muy centrado en su tarea, quizá sea entretenido. Me alejo en busca de una rama un tanto mayor más acorde con mi tamaño, la sujeto con ayuda de mis dientes y me pongo también a garabatear.

Este acto provoca que el vikingo despegue la vista del suelo y la fije en mí, siguiendo mis trazos. Por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que se siente fascinado por la situación, así que hago para él mis mejores dibujos. Satisfecho con el resultado, dejo la rama y observo orgulloso mi obra de arte. Es algo abstracta pero se puede distinguir perfectamente bien un intrincado mar de nubes plagado de estrellas que representa lo que me es más importante hasta ese momento de mi vida. ¿Verdad que me ha quedado precioso? Espero que el bicho carnívoro sepa apreciar la belleza y mi talento natural.

Se levanta de la piedra y echa a andar entre las líneas. Pisa una y le gruño. ¡Eh, más cuidado cabeza hueca! Cuando aparta su pata trasera, adopto de nuevo una posición curiosa. Vuelva a repetir la acción y vuelvo a gruñirle. ¡Ya basta, jolines! Repite el proceso varias veces y después me muestra esa mueca con la boca que hizo unos minutos atrás. Va siguiendo con sus pasos el diseño de mi dibujo, poniendo especial cuidado en donde pisa. Y poco a poco, me voy sintiendo bien.

No sabría explicar exactamente qué es lo que hace, pero mi cuerpo se relaja del todo y me dejo llevar por el entusiasmo de aquel enjuto y pequeño vikingo. La verdad es que se podría decir que me está empezando a caer hasta bien. Sé que no debería ser así, que debería aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para zampármelo porque eso es lo que se supone que debo hacer. Pero se suponía que él debería haberme matado, ¿no? Para eso me capturó. Mientras él sigue danzando graciosamente sobre las líneas de tierra, me doy cuenta de que no es como el resto de humanos. No sé qué lo diferencia, pero estoy seguro de que hay diferencias. La delicadeza con la que observa el dibujo me conmueve.

Llega hasta el final, el último trazo, casi chocando contra mis escamas. Le soplo con la nariz el pelo y se le revuelve. Sube la cabeza y me mira. De nuevo, estira el brazo dubitativo. Sé que quiere tocarme pero que al mismo tiempo quiere que sea yo el que le deje hacerlo. Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Gruño ante su gesto y su atento escrutinio. Aparta la vista y vuelve a intentarlo. No vas a darte por vencido, ¿eh?

Estudio su pata unos instantes, temblorosa. Recuerdo la suavidad con la que se ha desplazado por encima de mi dibujo, su curiosidad, su respeto, su admiración. En ese instante, sé que no puedo negárselo. Sé que ese mocoso ha cambiado algo dentro de mí. Así que me dejo llevar. Cierro los ojos y uno mi hocico a la palma de su pata. Para mi sorpresa, su calidez me reconforta. Su superficie es lisa y suave al tacto. Gira la cabeza. Y yo abro los ojos. Al igual que nuestro primer encuentro, vi mi alma reflejada en la suya. Me vi a mí mismo. No pude soportarlo y me aparté, trotando. Y él se fue.

* * *

><p><strong>Esta es mi escena favorita con diferencia de toda la película y me moría de ganas de expresarla desde el punto de vista del dragón. Me parece que la magia que desprende, la candidez, la bondad, la ternura... es evidente. Gracias, DreamWorks.<strong>


End file.
